The Digidestined See Stars
by SanSushi
Summary: The first & second season characters find themseleves lost in what they think is space! But is it really? You can relax at home while watching the digidestines cluelessly wander through the TV sets of various animes.
1. In The Beginning

****

The Digidestined see Stars

Intro: the digidestined are the same ages as they were in season 2. The adult actors & actresses seen at the end of season 2 were mere look alikes- poseurs. The digidestined have not really grown up. Also - both Japanese and American names will be used interchangeably. This may relate in mild confusion & headaches. We are not to be held account for any other side effects. And so our story starts.

Chap 1: In the beginning

The Digidestined entered their new studio. It was time to start season three. Everyone was excited. They went over their roles & lines. There was laughing and talking and giggling and shouting and all that good stuff. It seemed like a fairly good beginning. Or so they thought....


	2. The Spaceship

Chap 2: The spaceship

Tai walked mindlessly into a wall. No, wait, not a wall. A space ship. "Ow." He walked off. Izzy was too busy complaining about the hardships of getting a major thesis paper published and recognized while still in high school to notice the spaceship. Which is just as well. Jou was looking around for the bathroom. He went up a flight of aluminum stairs and pushed open a heavy door. Jou followed a long corridor into a lobby area. There he found the bathroom. Jou did not realize he had just walked onto a spaceship. 

Half an hour later Jou's anguished shouting finally reached the ears of his fellow digidestines. They were about to ignore it, but they decided to get into the Digimon spirit and help out a friend. Or something. Anyway, they followed the screams; up a staircase, down a corridor, into a lobby. They went through all the rushing just to find that Jou had gotten locked into the bathroom.

Major sweatdrop. 

While Sora and Izzy tried to rescue Jou, TK looked around the room. It was pretty cool; colored lights and buttons decorated the walls and even Tk could see he was in some type of control room. His attention was quickly drawn to a far wall. Shadowed mysteriously under bright purple lights was a big red button. Make that THE Big Red Button. Over it hung a little sign that said "DO NOT PUSH". TK looked around. All the other digidestined were preoccupied with getting Jou out of the bathroom. TK, always the mischievous one, whistled innocently and was about to push the button when a little angel appeared on his shoulder. It poked him with pitchfork.

"If you do that you'll go to Hell." 

"Oh, okay." Tk said. "Well how about this green one?" And with that Tk pushed the little green button labeled IGNITION....

The digidestined felt the ground beneath them rumble. They heard a crash and were all thrown to the floor. Then there was silence. Ooookkkaay.

Izzy checked the radar screen.

"According to my calculations, we should be somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy. But thats light years away!! How did we get here so fast? Must be some sort of wormhole.." blah blah blah.

In reality the digidestined were not in deep space. They had merely gone through the ceiling of the studio and crashed into the set above them. But they obviously did not know this.

"Whoa!! We're in space! It's like Star Wars!!" Tk rushed ecstatically around the small area which made everyone want to throttle him. "I want to be Luke!!!"

"I'll be princess Leia," said Kari.

"I'll be Han Solo," said Davis.

The older kids were more worried about their current situation than who was going to play the remaining characters. Except for Tai. Tai could play Chewie. Izzy wandered around the ship trying to get to know the place. 

"We should split up into groups and search the surroundings." he said.

"Who made you the boss?!?!?!?!?"cried Cody,"Just because your the smartest and most reasonable and intelligent person here dosen't mean you can tell us your good ideas!"

Meanwhile there was some more blabbing- Mimi was talking.

"You know I'm getting really bored with the same old me, maybe I should try a new personality." Mimi has cut her hair about an inch above shoulder length, and died it a very light brown, almost a very dirty blonde. She's put on some dark black eye make-up and is wearing a some what like 60's dress. "I'm going for that Gwyneth Paltrow look. How do you like it?" She was talking to Sora and June who were standing side by side also having cut their hair to a little above shoulder lenght, wearing black make-up and dresses, and smoking a cigarette. They both kind of nodded not saying much and handed her a cigarette. Mimi took it and put it in mouth but did not light it. Mimi was not yet ready to actually smoke.

Cody decided to let Izzy put his plan into action so Izzy started to form groups.

"Lets have the Star Wars freaks over there be a group of 3...and Miyako, Ken, and Tai can be a group-"

"Hey why do I have to get stuck with those people who have weird looking hair?!?" asked Tai. 

Izzy ignored him"We'll have the 2 Paltrows go with Matt, and Mimi and I will go together."

"Hey what about me?????"Cody asked angrily.

"Well,"Izzy replied,"I thought you didn't like my ideas so I thought you could go alone"

They all started to walk in different directions. Izzy started to pack up his computer stuff that he had brought along when Mimi came over.

"Hurry up Izzy" She whined.

"Mimi, why do you have that cigarette in your mouth if your're not even smoking it?"asked Izzy.

"I'm saving it for when i'm really going to need it, you know if I've learned that something really bad has happened and I need a smoke"

"Well I'm glad we're a group, together we can use my computer to help us get out of trouble and find our way around. This could be a long mission."

-Mimi lights her cigarette.

Sora, June, and Matt have walked out of the spaceship and are suprised to see another studio room. For some reason they don't give a shit.

"Wow.......space has really changed last time I saw it" said Matt.

"You saw space?" Sora asked without any expression.

"I thought so......." he said blankly.

Then they all held hands and jumped off of the spaceship ramp thinking they were going to float into space.

Instead they all fell down on the hard wooden floor.

Miyako, Ken, and Tai had gone out the backway of the spaceship but at least they had a little more brain to figure out that they weren't in space.

"So what planet do you think this is?"asked Miyako curiously.

"Who cares!"said Tai grumpily, trying to act cool and not care,"let's ask that man over there carrying some props out."

Only Tai runs up to the man and askes him if he knows what planet this is.

The man thinks he's funny and says"That's good, you're hired to act in this session to play the man who askes Spike where they are."

Tai looks very confused and walks away. 


	3. 2003 Space Odyssey

Chapter 3: 2003 space odyssey 

Cody walks off the spaceship and goes out of the studio. He looks down the hallway to see only more studio rooms. He opens the door to one and walks in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH"Cody screams as a huge hamster jumps on him.

Another hamster asks"Hey Hamtaro who's your friend?"

"Oh, hello," the hamtaro gets off of the now squashed Cody, "we were just going to help out a friend of ours would you like to come and help? See we're all friends and we think friends should help each other out, it's a very friendly thing to do. So what do think new friend?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cody rushes out of the room and into another. Bullets are flying around, people are dying on the floor, a gang of motor cycles are riding around, police sirens are going on, just your average studio set. 

"OOOHHHHHH!!" a big GRIN comes across Cody's face, "AKIRA"............

"Kari! Isn't this the part where you kiss me?" asked Davis. They were still acting out Star Wars. T.k. rushes between them.

"NO!!!!.......I mean....why don't we skip that part."

"O.k" Davis shrugs it off. "So now what?"

"Ummmmm.....lets do Star Wars Episode 1!!!!!!" says T.k. hyperly.

"Hey wait a minute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!You wanted us to skip that part just so me and Kari wouldn't kiss!" Davis shouts out all of a sudden. "I get it now......YOU like Kari! 

T.k. and Kari both put their heads down and groan.

Major Sweatdrop.

Meanwhile Ken and Miyako were getting to really know each other.

"Wow you like the color purple too!"Miyako said suprisingly.

"Yeah......we have so much in common!"said Ken happily as they held hands.

Tai then chimes in,"Come on you guys, cut the crap, it's so obvious between you two, just get to the point. Even I'm smart enough to know that you two hate each other!!!!!!!!It will never work out!! Well I hope you two take my advice seriously because I do."

Tai goes off to play his role in the Cowboy Bebop episode.

Miyako and Ken drop each others hands.

"I guess he's right...I mean the only thing we have in common is that we both like the color purple."

Tai walks up to Spike Speigal from Cowboy Bebop"HEY YOU, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!What do you think your doin' you jackass! You're my replacement I bet, I know what's going on here, they fired me and hired you for the part of the man who walks into the scene and asks some kid named Spike if he knows what planet this is!WELL....they are not firing me!!!"

Spike squints as he studies Tai and does not really listen to what Tai has to say.Then he yells to the director "HEY,is this my stunt double because he dosen't look a damn thing like me!?!"

The director and everybody who's working there is busy running back and forth with papers flying around and no one answers them.

"UH" Spike puts his head down in exhaustion and reaches into his pocket for a cigarette,"I need a break."

Spike goes to stand against the wall where Faye and Jet are also standing, smoking.Tai comes up to them and points to the piece if paper on the wall.

"Why is there a No Smoking sign hanging there?"

Spike looks at it, then rips it off the wall, crumbles it up and eats it.

Matt, Sora, and June then come over and they all stand against the wall in a line along with Spike, Faye and Jet with one leg up on the wall. They all simultaneously take out a cigarette and light it.

Tai looks at them like they're a bunch of freaks "What the hell, YOU BUNCH OF HIPPIES."

Tai walks away.

"AAAGGHH!!!" Cody yells as he runs away,dodging bullets "this is fun!!!!!"

Cody then walks off the set and goes out into the hallway.

"O.k. that's enough screaming for me for today."

He walks into another studio. There's a guy with pointy blond hair with black and purple streaks in it. He's duling cards.

"I challange you to a game, and I will surely beat you" says Yu Gi.

"Hey, hey, hey," Cody interupts "this is not right, this guy is barley any taller than I am yet he has this big manly voice."

"Shut-up kid we're only on FOX (oops) and can't get good voice actors" says Yu Gi.

"Oh yeah I feel for you, we, Digimon were also on FOX." says Cody as they start talking about all their problems together.

"IZZY, can we go somewhere and stop trying to figure out where we are on that computer!!!????"whined Mimi.

"Hu?.....Oh yeah" Izzy looked up at Mimi "OH right, figuring out where we are, I was just enjoying a good game of tetris."

"Well right now I would probably be getting mad at you but since I'm trying out this new personality I'm trying to mellow out, man" Mimi says very calmly. "So let me play some tetris."

"Umm actually I think we should go now." Izzy says.

"Calm down Izzy, you should be more calm and patient."

Izzy sits on the floor searching through his suitcase that he brought along.

"O.k. Mimi lets GO!" Izzy says confidentaly.

Mimi looks up and sees Izzy dressed in a suit and sunglasses looking a lot like James Bond. Izzy starts doing some action-packed moves as music comes on in the backround, which is actually just the theme song to the Cowboy Bebop show coming from outside the space ship.

When the Cowboy Bebop stars had to go back to work the Paltrows and Matt went out into the hallway.

"Whoa cool....are these like small shoping malls where you can try on different clothes in each closet...?" asked June,"I want to go in this one!"

They open the door and go in. All of a sudden Chi from Chobits jumps on them.

"Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi.....Chi....CHi.....Chi.....Chi....."

"Cool you speak Chi language too......I spoke that once before....."said Sora.

"Really how does it go?"asked June while checking her makup in the mirror.

"Here I'll teach you how it goes,"said Sora as they both fix up their makeup in the mirror and smoke, "see chi means......."

As the girls chattered Matt sat on the floor thinking, and not caring to have to wait for the girls to finish for he knew how important it was to have a GOOOOOOOD smoke. Then Hideki Motosuwa from Chobits comes up to Matt.

"Hey do you like computers?????"Hideki asked.

"No.....but you know.... I think I got sucked into one before........I don't remember when, but I ended up some where else......"Matt said wonderously.

Hideki runs away.


	4. Sudden death Lunch break

Chapter 4: Sudden Death/ Lunch Break.

Duo wandered into the Gundam Wing set. Except it wasn't the Gundam Wing set. 

"Hey... why are there all these old tamagotchiis lying around?" Duo wondered as he picked up a digivice. "This looks like fun. I wonder what this button does...."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Duo became a digidestined. A crest floated out of nowhere and hung itself around his neck. Agumon wandered out from behind some scenery. "Hey Tai, why didn't you tell me you got a haircut?"

Duo sweatdropped. He looks at the number on the studio door. "Oh no........ there has been some crazy mix-up and our show must have been replaced with Digimon!!"

.....

Willis was late. He hadn't finished all his farm chores on time. It was harder than you might think to feed cows. 

He walked on to the "digimon" (actually the Gundam) set. He looked at the spaceship that was stuck in the ceiling. Kari and Tk and Davis walked in the door, arguing about Star Wars.

TK: "There is that really big kiss at the end of the first movie!" 

Davis: "Not so. That was the second movie."

Kari: "Look it's Willis!!!"

Davis and Tk both look at Willis. They both look at each other. They both look at Willis.

"THAT'S THE GUY WHO TRIED TO STEAL KARI FROM US!!! GET HIM!!!"

Kari goes over to Willis. "Hi Will. Where have you been?" Kari then kisses Willis.

Davis and Tk both look at each other. Davis is the first to speak.

"Who knew?"

Tai was walking around aimlessly, bored, and desperately so.

He was so involved with being bored, that he did not see the hot spring (this so happened to be the hot spring from Ranma ½) until he fell into it, and then it was too late.

"What kind of bath has no bubbles? What kind of a society is this?"

Tai, being Tai, climbed out of the spring as if nothing had happened, and walked away, not noticing the drastic changes that had been made to his appearance . . .

The Paltrows walked around, smoking, walking, smoking, walking, smoking . . . you get the idea. But that's when they saw him. The king of cuties, the hottest of the hot, the suavest of the suave . . . ( and in our opinion, a general lame-o...) BEN AFFLECK!!!

They both drop their cigarettes simultaneously, rush to the mirror to put on some more make-up, and look coolly at him.

Tai (a.k.a Ben Affleck) blinked. "HELLLOOO ladies...."

"So..." said Sora, "....do you speak Chi?"

"Chi is good for the soul..." Jun remembers soothingly.

"It's also makes a great name," Tai-CHI points out.

Sora and Jun look at each other. "Yea...."

They both add "-Chi" to their names.

Tai/ Ben goes up to Matt. "Hey, I bet I'm hotter than you!"

"Okay. Hey, when was the last time you got sucked into a computer?" Matt replied.

"I think we should have a contest to determine the hotter guy," Jun offers.

They all looked around for something to judge by. They decide to take a lunch break.


End file.
